1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to suspension systems for motor vehicles. More specifically, the present invention relates to a controlled stabilizer bar attachment apparatus for allowing increased suspension articulation.
2. Disclosure Information
Torsional stabilizer bars have proven useful in vehicles for many years. Such stabilizer bars commonly incorporate a transverse torsion bar segment pivotally attached and interconnecting the vehicle frame and suspension components. Stabilizer bars generally operate to increase the roll stiffness of the vehicle and improve the steering stability of the vehicle by resisting differential movement of laterally opposed wheels relative to the vehicle frame. One example of a stabilizer bar is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,648,620, which is assigned to the assignee of the present invention.
For some time now, the automotive industry has been providing light trucks with the driveability characteristics of a passenger car, while maintaining the ability to deliver off-road performance. One off-road performance characteristic of a light truck is the ability of the suspension to articulate through a larger range of motion. It is desirable to have a large range of suspension articulation, since this provides improved control and traction when driving at slow speeds over large obstacles, such as rocks, ditches, logs, etc. One of the drawbacks inherent in the use of stabilizer bars on light trucks is that they trade suspension articulation for increased roll stiffness.
As the light truck suspension is forced through large displacements, the torsional resistance of the stabilizer bar prevents the suspension from attaining its maximum range of articulation. Installation of a stabilizer bar in a conventional manner on some motor vehicle suspensions reduces the available suspension articulation by up to twenty percent.
It would be desirable to provide an apparatus for attaching a stabilizer bar to a light truck suspension that would permit the suspension to articulate free of stabilizer bar resistance during large suspension articulation.